


Don't Deny It

by Howlingdawn



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Vulcan!Lassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn
Summary: Stranded on an alien planet with Lastir unable to take another step and night rapidly approaching, Juliet figures this is the best possible time to point out that he most definitely has feelings for their new communications officer, Lieutenant Marlowe Viccellio.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter & Juliet O'Hara, Carlton Lassiter/Marlowe Viccellio (mentioned)
Kudos: 5





	Don't Deny It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinsonsWereHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/gifts).



> Happy bday Jules! I hope you enjoy this little snippet of your AU idea

Juliet wove her way through the pale blue undergrowth and white trees surrounding their makeshift campsite, clutching her phaser, every sense above and beyond high alert as she scanned the forest for danger, all too aware of the green blood staining her hands, green blood that no amount of scrubbing in a nearby stream had gotten off. Completing her sweep of the perimeter and seeing nothing that suggested an immediate threat, she turned back to the camp.

Well. Perhaps _camp_ was too strong a word. It was just a tiny clearing they had stumbled across, chosen simply because Lastir, for all his insistence that he could, couldn’t walk another step. He stiffened at the sight of her, aiming his phaser at her for a split second before the recognition hit. Still, his grip remained tight on the weapon as he lowered it, and thanks to the blood loss, that’s not the only visible sign of fear as he leans back against his tree, his other hand pressed over the wound in his side.

Juliet knelt beside him, trying to ignore how his pointed ears were even paler against his dark hair than usual, and holstered her own phaser, peeling back the makeshift bandage fashioned from the sleeve of his undershirt. The jagged claw marks on his side still oozed green blood, and he clenched his jaw, stiffening against the pain. “I assure you, Commander,” he said through gritted teeth, “it has not miraculously healed since you last checked.”

“Cut the snark,” Juliet muttered, replacing the bandage, the black cloth glistening with blood. “We don’t know if those creatures, whatever they were, were venomous or not. I’m just making sure there’s nothing else going on.”

“Logical,” he conceded reluctantly, eyes closing in a feeble attempt to hide his relief when she backed off, swiping her hands on the grass.

“I thought so.”

He reopens a single eye to glare at her, not that he would call it glaring. In the six years they’d served together, Juliet had done everything she could to teach him about human emotions, to help and encourage him to embrace his human half, but he was still Vulcan, and she loved him for it. “I suppose it’s too much to hope you’ve heard from Shawn?”

“I have not,” he answered, glancing at the communicator lying beside him as if mentioning his name would summon him. “But given his and Guster’s unfailingly predictable ability to get themselves both into and out of ridiculous, dangerous situations, I am certain they will find us before long.”

Juliet almost managed to laugh as she moved to Lastir’s other side, sitting down to lean on the neighboring tree. Dying rays of sunlight slanted through the canopy, the last traces of lingering warmth as night approached. “Thank you for the reassurance hidden in that insult.”

“It is what I do.”

She shot him a look, eyebrow arching at his unchanged expression. “Was that a joke?”

“I would never.”

“Mhm. Sure.”

“O’Hara-”

“Speaking of love lives,” she overrode him, smiling knowingly, “have you said anything to Lieutenant Viccellio yet?”

He stared straight ahead, refusing to look at her. “I do not know what you mean.”

“Come on, Lastir,” Juliet pressed. “I see the way you look at her.”

“I do not _look_ at anyone in a _way_. I am Vulcan.”

“Oh, please,” she scoffed. “You’re human, too, and even if you try to deny anyone else I could list, you _know_ you have a stink eye reserved specifically for Shawn. And now you look at Viccellio like she’s more beautiful than the most logical piece of logic Surak gifted to the Vulcans, and all she has to do to earn it is smile when she hands you a report.”

“Marlowe is an intelligent woman,” he insisted. “She is a relief to speak with after spending all shift with… certain other humans.”

“‘Marlowe?’” Juliet repeated. “Why, Lastir, I didn’t know you were on a first-name basis with our newest communications officer. It took you months to even acknowledge I _have_ a first name.”

Lastir opened his mouth, searching for a retort, but nothing came out. “…She is pretty,” he finally muttered, and while she couldn’t quite tell in the fading light, she could’ve _sworn_ he was blushing.

Searching her memories, she couldn’t remember a single instance of him even mentioning dating - outside of being flabbergasted that she was dating Shawn, anyway - since V’Ria chose a pure Vulcan husband over him after Vulcan’s demise. “Are you… what do you even know about dating a human?”

“Spencer and Guster have made me watch old Earth movies,” he volunteered half-heartedly.

“That definitely doesn’t count.”

He tried to straighten up, freezing with a wince. “Then I do not know very much,” he admitted, voice strained from pain.

Juliet rested her hand on his shoulder, scooting closer as an icy breeze swept through the trees. “I’ll teach you,” she promised, “when we get home.”

He leaned into her, and though his blatant exhaustion worried her, she remained touched as always by the trust implied when he let it show, his voice sinking to a mumble as his eyes drifted shut. “I would appreciate that.”

She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, sheltering beside him and shielding him from the cold. “Get some sleep. I’ll keep watch.”

He nodded once, asleep almost before she even finished talking.

Juliet settled back, holding her phaser tight, and started thinking about dating lessons.


End file.
